Pant-type absorbent articles commonly include a pant-shaped chassis structure and an absorbent core component integrated with the chassis. A major objective when designing pant articles is to make them resemble ordinary underwear as closely as possible. Hence, absorbent articles such as pant diapers, sanitary pants and incontinence pants are designed to fit comfortably and snugly about the wearer. It is also desirable that the articles are capable of being pulled up and down over the hips of the wearer in the manner of a pair of underpants to allow the wearer or caregiver to easily remove a soiled article and to replace it with a new clean article. For these reasons, the article chassis is usually made of a material that is elastically stretchable around the waist and in the areas intended to be applied over the wearer's hips. An example of a pant type absorbent article is shown in EP2120828.